Happier to be near you
by janellg112
Summary: Percy feels Annabeth betrayed him. Annabeth wants to set things straight. Grover tries to help Percy feel better.


**HI! first fan fiction. hope you like it.  
**

**Copyright notice: I don't own Percy jackson. I just like writing stories for the fans.**

Annabeth's POV

It's been 2 months since I've seen Percy, and 2 months since I told him I still had feelings for Luke... I was being stupid. I didn't really have feelings for Luke. I was just jealous of how close Percy and Rachel had been. I missed calling him _seaweed brain_ and him calling me _Wise girl. _I didn't notice how much I had hurt him. I missed him.. more than I should have. I knew one thing for sure, he was still at camp, and I was here, in my room at my dad's house thinking of how stupid I acted. All I remember was looking at his hurt reaction to what i had just blurted out, and then I stormed off the campus and called my dad to see if i could stay with him for a little while. I knew i would go back to camp, eventually.

Percy's POV

I was laying in bed thinking about Annabeth. I still had nightmares of her and Luke. She left me 2 months ago, and I still that of how she reacted. I didn't know what exactly happened. All I could remember was her saying _"_ _I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR LUKE! " _I still recall the tone in her voice. She was so angry with me. I asked the whole camp if they had seen Annabeth. Nope. I was depressed. She always brought me back to life. I... I.I..liked her a lot. I could tell she didn't like me back. I think. She usually talked about how Luke was cursed or something. That's not true! He is just plain crazy. I wish she was here...

Grover's POV

My best friend is has been acting really strange lately. Ever since Annabeth left him and practically all of us. I could understand how he felt.. I mean if Juniper left me for some weirdo, I'd be heartbroken. It was lunch time so I decided to just break the rules and just sit next to Percy. He needed a friend.. " HEY Percy!" I yelled happily " Oh hi Grover" he said in this depressed tone. " what's wrong man? You can tell me everything that's wrong. I'll listen." I exclaimed with a tin can in my mouth. He didn't answer. " Percy. I know things been hard on you ever since Annabeth left bu-.." "ITS NOT THAT" he yelled and stormed off angry. "_I'm sorry" _I whispered to myself.

Percy's POV

When I was eating lunch Grover broke the rules just to sit next to me. "HEY Percy!" he yelled like nothing was wrong. " Oh hi Grover" I said with a depressed tone. . " what's wrong man? You can tell me everything that's wrong. I'll listen." He said while chewing a tin can. I didn't want to answer so I didn't. " Percy. I know things been hard on you ever since Annabeth left bu-.." "ITS NOT THAT" I yelled with the worst angry tone. Then I stormed off._ It's just that she doesn't like me anymore_ I thought. I was messed up. I yelled at my best friend. I felt myself melting away slowly. I ran to cabin 3. Once I was in, I shut the door behind me. I knelt on the floor, hugging my legs and putting my head right between them. I broke, weeping like a little baby. I felt awful. Confused at the most.

Annabeth's POV 

I realized I needed to go back to camp. So I did. Short voyage to go to camp half-blood but i needed to talk to Percy. I felt horrible to leave him like that. Once I arrived I saw Grover talking to Chiron. Once Grover saw me his eyeballs almost popped out of his head. " ANNABETH WHERE IN HADES HAVE YOU BEEN! " he ran up to me and told me about Percy he made me feel even worse. " Grover where is he? " I asked. "Last time I saw him he was in his cab-" I ran to to cabin 3. I knocked on the door and said " Percy? " softly. He didn't answer. So I just opened the door. He was there hugging his legs. " Oh gods Percy I-" He cut me off. " Annabeth? " I finally saw his expression. There were tears in the back of his eyes. That's when i knew i messed up. " Percy I didn't mean to say what i said! Its not true! I don't like Luke as much as I like you. I wa..was jealous of you and Rachel..." " How could you leave me? I've been lost and confused without you! I lo..love you Annabeth! I could feel myself blushing. He was still sitting on the floor. I sat in front of him and explained how I really felt. He grabbed my hand and took me outside to the lake. As we were walking I still kept on. The last sentence i said was " I love you too Percy." He stopped walking once he heard what i said. He faced me just gazing at me. I looked into his sea-green eyes. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer and hugged me. I felt myself tearing up. I think he forgave me. "I'm sorry." I said.

Percy's POV

When I was hugging Annabeth I noticed she actually loved me back. I felt complete. I stopped hugging her and said " I missed you Wise Girl " "I missed you too Sea Weed Brain" I was actually really happy to hear that. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. I stopped at the 5 second point. I grabbed her hand and walked toward Grover smiling more than I should have. Grover was with Juniper. He smiled once we reached up to him. " Grover I'm sorry for yelling at you so fiercely" Even though I was happy I felt horrible about Grover. " I know you are. You shouldn't feel so bAAAddD. Sorry Haha. " Juniper was talking to Annabeth about boyfriend advice. Annabeth said " I don't know. I'm new " She looked at me and winked. I blushed stupidly. Then she Annabeth cam over to me and whispered " Wanna Go Down To The Lake Again? " We stared at each other and smiled.


End file.
